A Nindroid's Mirror
by Alchemic Spinjitzu Master
Summary: After finding Echo Zane in Dr. Julien's abandoned lighthouse, Sensei Wu puts the Ninja to work. His objective? Have Zane's mirror image fixed up and trained to fight. The ninja are reluctant at first, but soon find that being with Echo Zane is more fun than they'd imagined. However, once he's all fixed up, he looks exactly like Zane. Will the Ninja be able to tell the two apart?
1. Chapter 1

"So…what are we supposed to be doing?" A unusually soft voice broke the awkward silence filling the air. Everyone in the room turned to the blue-clad boy and gave him the same look he himself had— one of confusion.

"I think Sensei wanted us to train him, Jay. After all, he _is_ part of the family now. I guess." Cole spoke up. When all eyes fell on him, however, he let his bangs fall over his eyes as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Cole, do you mean to tell me that we have to _TRAIN_ this—…" Jay froze in place.

Normally, he would've finished his sentence and called the figure in front of them a 'bucket of bolts'. However, his mind was changed when he saw the near-identical figure just a few feet away give him the most _terrifying_ look he'd ever seen. It only took Jay a few seconds to realize his error, before he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Kai, Lloyd, and Cole looked at the other with awe.

"I never knew you could make such a scary face, Zane!" Cole exclaimed, a quirky smile plastered across his face at the thought of Jay being in such a state of fright.

"Jay might be my brother, but he was going to insult my twin and I cannot allow that." Zane took a glance at his rusted mirror image and gave a soft smile.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check on Jay…have fun here!" Kai turned to run from the room and proceeded to hit the door, falling to the ground. This earned a snicker from Cole and a grin from Lloyd as he got up, swung the door open and ran.

Zane gently shut the door after the Master of Fire's speedy exit and smiled, "Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No no, move to the _right_ —! Lloyd, look out!"

There was a loud crash, followed by some very girly shrieks and yet another crash. Hearing the commotion, Sensei Wu decided to check on his pupils and see how their first day of training was going. When he entered the room, his breath was knocked out of him as he surveyed the damage.

The boys were all piled on top of each other, with one of the three bunk beds laying on top of them. They all glanced up and gave sheepish smiles.

"Heh heh…h-hi, Sensei…" Jay pulled an arm free to wave. That only got him a disapproving look.

"What have you five done?! Is training too much of a responsibility for you?!"

"It is not the training we are running into problems with, Sensei. Our problems lie with my twin…he—"

"Yeah! It's like the guy can't hear us! That or he doesn't want to listen! I-I mean—he just spins in circles making those weird robot noises until he hits one of us!"

"Uh, Jay, I wouldn't make Zane angry if I were you. You do realize he's _on top of you_ , right?" Cole raised his voice, hoping the other would hear him and realize that making his robotic brother more aggravated that he already was may not end well.

"Zane's not gonna get angry at me for telling the truth, Cole! He knows it, you all know it!"

"…oh, do we now?"

The air in the room got cold; this was something nobody—not even Sensei Wu—had been witness to before. Cole hurriedly tried to push the large bunk off of himself and his comrades, and was barely successful in doing so. Everyone quickly got up and bolted for the door, hiding behind Wu. Everyone but Jay, who was being held against the floor by a furious-looking Zane.

"I expected you to have more respect for our new brother, **_Jay_** **.** Do you have no regard for anyone but yourself?"

Jay, now in a full-fledged panic, started to squirm around. Zane's voice had taken on an eerily robotic tone, and he didn't like it. As he had started to make an attempt to escape, however, Zane was gently tugged off of him. He took the opportunity and jumped to his feet, backing away as quickly as he could without falling.

To everyone's surprise, Zane's twin—Echo Zane was the name they'd given him—was the one that had intervened.

"You…do not need to do this, brother…" Echo Zane muttered, "He is **right**. _I am **nothing but a walking piece of rusted metal**._ "

With those words spoken, Echo Zane quietly exited the room, leaving everyone else in utter shock.


	3. Update on Chapter 3!

((Eyo everyone! I'm sorry this isn't an update to the actual story, but it's kind of important…

I'm currently working on Chapter 3, but am having some writer's block. I'm doing my best to get it out as fast as I can, since I've seen how many people are enjoying the story. However, with school it's been difficult for me to write, so bear with me on this.

I have an extended weekend (thank goodness for Homecoming~), so I'll have more time to write, which means the chapter may come out sooner~! So just hold on tight and keep your hopes high, ladies and gentlemen, for the power of positive thinking will get you through anything!

Ciao for now!

~ACM ))


	4. Chapter 3

"I _am_ nothing but a walking piece of rusted metal…am I not?" The rusted boy looked out over the side of the Destiny's Bounty with a heavy sigh. He had spoken impulsively, not truly meaning what he had said; after a while of thinking on the subject, though, he'd begun to believe it.

He wasn't sure why, but there was a twisted feeling inside of his chest. It didn't hurt, but it was unbelievably uncomfortable and…almost saddening.

"Brother, there you are!" Zane hurried over, casually tossing an arm over his brothers' shoulders. This caused the latter to flinch away slightly, as he wasn't used to physical contact.

"…Are you alright? You seem troubled—was this the result of Jay's big mouth? Did his choice of words offend you?" The nindroid began firing off questions, much to the dismay of his brother.

"I am alright, do not worry about me. I was merely trying to stop the fight before it got out of hand." A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"That's a relief to hear. After all, you are my Echo. I would not wish _any_ pain or hurt on you, nor would I wish the same on my other brothers," Zane glanced off to the side, quickly muttering to himself, "Unless Jay decides to say something else about you. _Then my promise is_ ** _off_**."

"Zane, please…go back to our brothers. They must be worried about you…and I would like some time to think on my own, if that's alright," Echo slowly nudged Zane away from himself, "And do _not_ cause any trouble. Understood?"

Taken aback by the request-turned-order, Zane hung his head and retreated back to the boys' room. Upon his return, the other ninja fell silent for a moment while turning to the nindroid.

"Where's Echo Zane?" Lloyd tilted his head curiously.

"He wanted to be alone for awhile. I fear what happened has caused him to think negatively of himself." Zane shot a harsh glare at Jay. The blue-clad ninja yelped and ducked behind Cole and Kai.

"Didn't you try and talk to him? I don't mean to sound rude or anything…but that might've worked…" Lloyd mumbled almost to himself.

"Yes. He didn't want to talk and pushed me away before I could object…—" Zane turned his head ever so slightly and spoke again, his voice raised some, "Lloyd."

Lloyd froze in place, hunching over slightly at Zane's raised voice voice, "Yeah? Wh-What'cha need?"

"Go speak to Echo."

"Wha—?! Me?! But I—"

Zane took Lloyd's wrist and led him into the hallway, "Lloyd, please…you're the only person I can trust with this task."

The two locked eyes for a brief moment. Lloyd could see the distress and sadness in Zane's eyes, so he gave in, "Alright, alright. No need to bring out the puppy dog eyes. I'll go talk to him and see if I can get him to cough it up."

The nindroid's expression snapped from gloomy to overly excited in a matter of seconds as he thanked his green-clad brother multiple times, before hurrying into their bedroom.

Lloyd, now alone in the hall, gave a sigh and slowly took off to find where Echo Zane had gone. He shuffled out onto the deck and called out, "Echo Zane! Hey, Echo Zane, it's me Lloyd!"

He was greeted with silence, and an empty deck.

* * *

 **((Oh mah globz, it's finally here! (Sorry for the several reuploads, FanFiction is not happy with me -.-) Thank you guys for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3~**

 **If you have any constructive criticism, please leave a comment and let me know what I can improve on!**

 **See ya next Chapter~!**

 **~ACM))**


End file.
